Obéissez !
by Emmy.Snape
Summary: Le professeur surprend Granger hors de son dortoir.


** Obéissez ! **

* * *

Voilà trois heures déjà et Hermione Granger, préfète en chef et première de sa promotion, se tenait devant un devoir de potion dans la bibliothèque. Il restait dix minutes avant le couvre-feu. Mais pointilleuse comme elle l'était, elle n'arriva à quitter la salle qu'une minute avant.

Innocente, elle ne se doutait nullement qu'une ombre noire guettait le moindre faux pas de sa part pour en profiter. Alors qu'elle pressait le pas, elle se vit soudain projeter contre le mur d'un couloir.

_ Miss Granger, s'enquit une voix doucereuse. Que faîtes vous hors de votre dortoir ?

Frissonnant de peur, elle essaya de se dégager, en vain, de l'emprise de son professeur de potion.

_ Je..J'étais en chemin ! couina t-elle. Je viens de la bibliothèque ! Pardonnez moi Monsieur !

_ Il est trop tard très chère. Vous avez, malheureusement, déjà commis une bévue.

_ Mais Professeur, je vous en supplie, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! N'enlevez pas de points à Gryffondor !

Il avait plaquée son corps contre le sien. Mais la jeune fille naïve n'y pensait même pas.

_ Je vous interdis de me donner des ordres Granger ! Siffla t-il. Suivez-moi !

La prenant par le bras, il l'emmena à son bureau.

_ Qu'allez vous faire Professeur Rogue ? demanda t-elle, timidement.

_ Je vais vous renvoyer petite chipie !

_ Mais..mais ce n'était qu'une minute après l'heure ! Je vous demande pardon ! Je ferais n'importe quoi ! mais ne me renvoyez pas ! supplia t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_ N'importe quoi ? Susurra t-il, dangereusement.

_ Oui.

S'asseyant sur le bureau, il la dévisagea avec un regard mal sain.

_ Touchez vous la poitrine.

La phrase siffla comme un coup de fouet.

_ Quoi !? NON ! s'écria Hermione, indignée.

_ Me désobéissez vous ? Faîtes ce que je vous demande !

Courant vers la porte, elle fut rapidement rattraper par le maître des potions.

_ Touchez vous !

Il empoignât ses mains et les mit sur les seins de la jeune fille en pressant avec insistance. Arrachant son chemisier et son soutien gorge, il recommença. Haletant, Hermione essaya de se dégager mais sans sucées. La plaquant contre la porte, il prit cette fois les seins tendus dans ses propres mains et commença à les malaxer et pincer en frottant son sexe dur contre les fesses de l'adolescente.

_ Oh ouii ! soupira t-il de plaisir. Tellement longtemps que j'attends ça...

_ Pro..Professeur, non non arrêtez !

abandonnant un sein il releva sa jupe et caressa sa culotte trempée. Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit son humidité. Il fit sa caresse plus forte et massa son intimité à travers sa culotte.

_ Non ! Monsieur ! oui !

_ OUiii ! si chaude ! si mouillée pour moi !

d'un geste brusque il la retourna et suça son sein en mordillant ses tétons durcis, sa main toujours en mouvement à travers sa culotte tandis que l'autre s'aventurait pour toucher sa verge à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

_ Si vous voulez rester dans cette école mettez vous à genoux miss Granger.

_ Non...Pro.. ahh ! arrêtez !

_ Obéissez !

lui tenant les cheveux il l'obligea à s'agenouiller et lui dévoila sa virilité tendue et brillante de semence.

_ Prenez le dans votre bouche !

il pénétra ses lèvres d'un coup de rein et commença à aller et venir en elle doucement.

_ Serrez les lèvres jeune fille ! Oh ouiii !

Ses coup de rein se firent plus violent. Hermione essaya de se dégager mais sa tête était fermement maintenue par la main de Rogue.

_Sucez moi !

Elle le suça, et il rugit de plaisir. Soudain il se retira et s'éloigna. Mais revient aussitôt en la poussant vers le bureau. Reprenant ses seins en bouche , il les suça en frottant son sexe contre son intimité.

_ Non arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas ! NON ! ahh ! supplia Hermione, les joues rougies.

Il la pénétra d'un coup et resta en elle savourant sa chaleur et son étroitesse.

_ Vous êtes si serrée... Si humide.. oh ouii !

Il commença alors à bouger doucement, lentement. le vagin de l'élève se refermant sur sa verge alors qu'il entrait et sortait en elle. Pressant ses seins il accentua la cadence. Puis ressortit, se frotta contre son clitoris et rentra encore dans son fourreau.

_ Oh ouiii... Si chaude... si juvénile...

_ Pro...fessseuuuuuuuuur! noon!

Hermione gémissait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle était si serrée. Il se fit plus pressant, plus brusque. les va-et-viens devinrent rapides et hachée.

_ Je vais ... veni...iir !

_ ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Monsiiiiieuuur !

Il la pénétra une énième fois, plongea en elle et sentit son intimité se serrer contre son pénis et il jouit en s'enfonçant profondément, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Se retirant, il rajusta son pantalon, sortit sa baguette et nettoya la préfète en chef.

_ La prochaine fois que vous désobéirez, vous saurez à quoi vous attendre, Miss Granger.

Sur ces propos, il quitta la pièce.


End file.
